Our Second Chance
by oncerinabox
Summary: Summary: Robin and Regina are married and have a baby boy name Ryan who is 1 year old , Roland is 4 Henry is 16. Marian is back and doesnt freeze and is not Zelena, and Emma never becomes the dark one Emma and Hook are still together. I have decide to just dismiss the frozen arc. MY FIRST FANFIC ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Robin and Regina are married and have a baby boy name Ryan who is 1 year old , Roland is 4 Henry is 16. Marian is back and doesnt freeze and is not Zelena, and Emma never becomes the dark one baby neal is now 2 and Emma and Hook are still together. I have decide to just dismiss the frozen arc for the sake of my fanfic, but i am keep the Camalot arc for a future chapter (jealous robin maybe) . This is my first ever fanfiction so I would love any advice, and feedback (please be honest just dont be rude). I hope you enjoy!_

 _chapter 1_

These days Storybrooke have been quietier than ever no dragons demons or threat of curses looming over everyones head, nothing but peace and happiness for the small town. Since Robin and Regina married two years ago Robin and Roland now live with her and Henry along with their one year old Ryan who is a handful. This Monday morning starts off just as any other with Roland refusing to get out of bed for school and Robin getting frustrated until Regina steps in. Now everyone is dressed and enjoying breakfast before heading out the door. Robin has been working at the sheriff station with Emma and David, Regina continues as mayor Roland and Henry both off to school ,while Ryan his off to Tinkerbells. Regina and the faries relationship has took off since Regina has accepted happiness the are best friends if you will.

"Have a good day at school, Ill will be picking you guys up today" Regina says as Henry and Roland are closing the car door and walking to school. Since having Ryan she bought a mercedez bens allowing Robin to drive her old car, it was space for their family and she loved the family car it made her feel happy in an odd way.

"ok mommy" Roland yelled. Henry was busy trying to catch up with Paige who 'was not his girlfriend' if you were to ask him.

"Ready to go to aunty Tink little man" she turn looking at her one year old who was drinking milk from his bottle "ill take that as a yes" laughing she turned back around and pulled off.

Later that evening after picking up the children Regina begins dinner making spaghetti and garlic toast for her family. Roland stuffed his face while Henry was on his phone much to his moms disliking and Regina fed Ryan his mashed sweet potatoes mixed with breast milk. Although is sound nasty she wanted her child too be as healthy as possible so she still pumped milk for Ryan but she did miss the bond of breastfeeding. Later after dinner Regina gave Roland and Ryan a bath before bed.

"mommy how come daddy isnt home to tuck me in" Roland pouted climbing into bed to be tucked in. Regina hooked the baby monitor to her hip before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"honey daddy has to work late tonight" she answered knowing Roland already knew where his papa was but it broke her heart.

"But he hasnt tucked me in all last week too" the boy eyes begin to get watery and Regina knew the tears where coming so she reach to wipe as the rolled down his cheek.

"I know Roly ill talk to your dad when he comes home and make sure he is home to tuck you in from now on ok.." he nodded "now get some sleep school is tomorrow" she kissed his forehead before turning on the night light and shutting the door.

Regina showered climbed in bed and was out like a light within minute. Her sleep was peaceful until she felt the bed dip and the covers move and she knew it was him, she peeked at the clock that read 11:30pm and turned into his arm. "Your home late"she said, it being more of a statement than a question. "Yes the Merry Men wanted to head out and I joined them". She had no problem with Robin going out but since when did he not inform her "Mm" was all she uttered before rolling back over resuming her sleep.

The next morning Regina got dressed still a bit annoyed with Robin it wasnt like him to just come home late without calling, maybe he had just forgot and she was just overreacting. Reguardless this was the first time and she would not make a fuss over it because she trust Robin wouldnt do it again.

"Dada dada da da dada" Ryan cried from his high chair wanting to get out but Robin was busy packing Roland and Henrys lunch. "Ryan buddy gave daddy one sec ok im coming" he pleaded but Ryans cries only grow louder and louder kicking and screamimg.

"What is daddy doing to my little prince huh?" Regina coos entering the kitchen to remove their son from the chair into her arm bouncing up and down to soothe the child. He calms seconds later in his mothers arms as she walks around the counter to Robin.

"I have done nothing you spoil him milady" Robin defends playfully then cuffs his wifes chin bringing his lips to her. How he loves kissing those soft red painted lips of her and how she ends their passionate interaction with a nibble at his bottom lip before she comes up for air.

"He's not the only one I spoil thief" she states."Boysss! Come on your dad is ready..Lets go" Regina calls out. No matter how much they get ready for school the night before they are never ready to go thankfully christmas break was soon but not soon enough.

"Mom! Roland keeps stealing things out of my room" Henry wines reeaching the kitchen Roland trialing behind.

Regina sighs they fuss every morning and it was getting old "Roland give it back everything you took and..both of you get your backpacks coats and get to the car now and not another word understood?!" her voice was stern and motherly "Yes mom" they spoke and did as told.

Regina's meeting was over and she had a bit of free time so decided to take Robin lunch from Granny's. When she reached the station Robin was on the computer going through blueprints for the remolding of the station. It was being rebuilt so Robin Emma and David could have their own offices, and more cell space. When Robin noticed his wife he stood giving her a hug"you brought lunch babe"

"Yes I knew you didnt pack any and I need to talk to you" she sat at the chair in front of his desk then pulled their food out the paper bag.

"May I ask what about" he grew concerned.

"Roland expressed to me last night that you arent home to tuck him in anymore, and I was also a little curious as to your late nights these days" she eyebrow arching in a way that lets him know she is a bit upset about last night.

"I have been a bit busy here with Emma and Killian on their honeymoon and David taking his mandatory vacation days im here alone" he kissed her hand "Im sorry that im not home for dinner as much but ill be on time tonight your majesty" he winks taking ate bite from his burger.

"You better be thief" she smirks , reaching over to wipe the ketchup from his lips before leaning into a kiss.

Robin is first to break away "And how about after the kids are asleep you and I can have so alone time" saying as he leans over the desk to whisper in her ear as if someone else is in the room listening.

At that Regina is eager and now she simply can not wait until their children are put to bed, it has been almost two weeks since they had 'alone time' with Ryan still teething and waking up in the middle of the night. It is hard to get alone time with two small children and a teen running around the house everyday. "Ill be looking forward to it"

After dinner Robin tucks Roland in just as Regina promised the night before and she put Ryan down for the night, it was just her luck Henry is staying with the charming tonight thanks to some new video game him and David like to play. Robin could never quite get the hang of video games so he didnt bother asking to join, plus that was Henry and Davids bonding time. He had been teaching Henry to arrows behind Regina's back anyway so the had their own thing to bond over.

Robin entered their room to find his wife relaxing in one of his shirts and god she look sexy in his clothing, he removing his shirt exposing his abs and that caught her eye. Regina motioned for him to come to her and he did just that. Robin began kissing her ear neck than shoulder making his way down, lifting the shirt just under her breast trialing wet kissing along her abdomen. She loved the way he savoured her body but they didnt have time for this tonight, she new Ryan would wake up sometime in the night crying for her. Regina removed the tshirt and Robin's clothes in a swift wave of her hand "patience milady" he sat up realizing what she had just done.

"Robin the baby.." he cut her off sliding two fingers pass her wet entrance "will be up soon I know babe" he finished her sentence now pumping his fingers faster adding his tongue flicking it over her clit.

"Mm Robin faster" she moans rocking her hips into his fingers he knew just the speed she needs and moved to match her hips. He licked and sucked at her some slow and gently other fast and hungry until minutes later she was coming undone in his mouth and she tasted divine like a sweet sticky treat. Regina caught her breath as Robin liked her juices from his lips and that turned her on completely she moved from underneath Robin, standing him up she dropped to her knees. She took her hand and stroke his erection a few times before wrapping her lips around his manhood, with Robin looking down at her every movement. Her head moved back and fourth as her tongue moved left right up down and in cirlces around him it wasnt long before he begin thrusting his hips pushing himself deeper into her mouth."Fuck Regina dont stop" Regina opened wider allowing herself to take in her husband without choking, suddenly Robin pulled her up and slammed her onto their bed. He needed to be in her and fast he missed the way she feels, how she moans his name as he thrust deeper and how she pulls him closer as she is cumming so he can feel her shaking legs.

"Fuck" she moans as he slides himself into her not giving her any warning gripping her thighs for supoort as he is ramming into her now. He loves to fuck her into oblivion and watch the smart sassy guarded women that everyone else feared come undone under him, because of all the beautiful sights in life she will always be his favorite. "Oh god Robin..mmm...yes yes dont stop" she breathes trying not to scream and wake their children but if he keeps this up she just might. Right now though this feels too good and she misses his touch too much, he make her feel like she is all he has ever wanted. Robin takes his time too make her feel special and guarentees her need are met even before his own, tonight being no different.

"Open your eyes babe"he demands and she does slowly as he continues harder and faster seeing she is close he leans in capuring her lips just as she screams his name and climax's shaking and moaning until is dies down but he doesnt stop pumping in and out of her. "I love you Regina" he says partly out of breath himself and looks her into her eyes "I love you..ohhh...you..god...too" she manages between moans and he is spilling inside of her.

Robin rolls off of his wife biting back a smug grin. "Goodnight Robin" she says knowing that look, the look he gives her whenever he make her shake like that because only he has ever done that to her and he take great pride in that achievement. Just as they fell asleep cries sound over the baby monitor and Regina wish more than anything as she climbed out of Robin's grip that Ryan soon moved past this phase and sleeps throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHRISTMAS GIFTS

It was finally christmas break and today is christmas eve evening but there was still so much Regina had to do from wrapping last minute presents to baking cookies for Santa with her little family. Also prepping for tomorrow's dinner that Robin happen to talk her into hosting at their home, because the uncharmings loft wasn't nearly big enough for the growing family.

Regina was currently in her home office signing off the last of the paper work for the new school playground when Ryan and Roland walking in dimples flashing at her the moment she looked up. "Mommy can we bake cookies for Santa now we don't want to wait anymore" Roland protest for both him and his younger brother, who had now found his way to her.

Regina sighed knowing they would continue to interupt every few mins if they didnt get to bake cookies soon and how could she say no to those dimples "lets go my to litte princes". She stood picking up Ryan before walking over and ruffling Rolands curly brown hair and struting to the kitchen.

After dinner the three boys decorated their now cooled down cookies Ryan and Roland with Regina and Robin's assistance and Henry even joined in on the christmas fun. Henry knew Santa wasn't real of course but for the sake of his younger brothers he would play along, remembering when he too once believed in the white bearded man who could slide down chimneys and eat cookies all night.

"Mommy do you like my cookies" Roland screamed startling his mother a bit as she was across the counter helping his younger sibling not get frosting and chocolate chips everywhere. "I do honey...and as much as I would love to see you decorate more it is bedtime".

"But momm I not sleepy" he whined. "Roland how do you execpt Santa to come if you are awake" Robin butted in.

"Fine" Roland hopped down from the stool pouting but knowing his papa was right he heads for the stairs before turning back to his parents "goodnight mama and papa" Henry now behind him retiring to his room as well.

Regina chuckled "goodnight sweethearts". "its past someone elses bed time as well" she picked up the littliest member of their family who was already half asleep in his high chair "night night daddy" Regina imitated Ryan and went to put him down for the night.

Now that the kids are asleep, christmas dinner was prepped, the remaining present wrapped and under the tree and the cookies ate by 'santa' Regina and Robin could retire to their bed for the night.

Today was christmas finally the curly hair boy thought, he could finally open his presents and play with his brothers and eat more sweets without his mom noticing. He always woke before everyone else and he knew he had to wait for the big hand to be on 12 and the little on 8 before waking his parents. Sadly the big hand was only on 7 so Roland decided to go wake Henry instead.

"Henry wake up its christmas...Henry!" Roland shook the bed as hard as he could which wasnt very hard. "Rawrr" Henry screamed surprising his brother by lifting him into the air before spinning around.

"Henry you scared me... mama and papa are still sleep and im bored" Roland pouted.

"Well how about you help me make breakfast until they awake" Henry suugested and Roland couldn't be happier to help with something.

The boys proceeded to the kitchen and begun breakfast Henry knew his mom always made cinnamon pancakes with apple slices on christmas it was one of their traditions that he was now happy to share with Roland another year. Once the pancakes were finished then were the eggs and the bacon,by that time Henry knew it was well past 8 oclock but he also knew they were up longer so he didnt mind. So when him and his younger sibling completed breakfast they stalked upstairs to wake their parents.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Regina and Robin woke to an excited Roland jumping on the bed as Henry stood on the side grinning as if he was up to something.

"Merry Christmas my boy" spoke Robin. "Merry Christmas hunny" Regina rolled from her husbands arms to sit up on the bed catching a glimpse at the time that read 9 oclock. "boys why didn't you wake us sooner?" turning her attention to Henry.

"We made breakfast mommy and I helped" Roland spoke proudly.

"You did" she said scooping him up so Robin could get out of bed "well how about we go enjoy it". Just then she heard Ryan's cries over the baby moniter "you boys go ahead Ryan and I will be down soon".

After breakfast the children began opening gifts, Roland and Henry were extremely excited about the bow and arrows 'Santa' had given them. Roland as well recieved toys cars a leap frog and other learning video games, Henry a new game system and copies of blank books like his storybook for when he decided to write his own stories. Ryan got blocks and teething and learning toys. As the boys enjoy there gifts Regina and Robin started on dinner as the door bell rang and the rest of the family arrived.

Snow David and Neal were first follow by Emma and Killian then Tink and Will. Robin expressed that he invited Marian but wasn't sure if she would show. Though it had been almost 2 years since Regina became pregnant with Ryan and Robin follow his heart back to her, her and maid Marian didn't have a relationship and only saw one another when they exchanged Roland. But no one should be alone on Christmas so she was welcome of course.

The women prepared dinner while the men sat around the fireplace drinking and chatting. "So what did you girls get for christmas" Snow inquired.

"Killian got me a necklace and of course a honeymoon" Emma chuckled.

"Will and I just bought a house so he surprise me with this grand new bedroom set and a spa trip for two.. so Regina if your up to"

"Hell yes I want to go to the spa with you Tink" Regina clapped excited, while all the girls laughed.

"David got me diamond earrings" Snow said point to the studs in her ear then went back to stirring the pie fillings.

"Well I have no clue what Robin got me he is making me wait so I guess we will all see."

"Mama" Ryan wobbled into the kitchen arms out for his mama "yes baby" she planted kisses all over his face before taking him back into the room to play with Neal and Roland while she cooked dinner.

Later when dinner was finally ready and everyonve was seated the conversations begun. "So now that now one is trying to kill anyone" Regina cut her eye to Charming and went back to feeding Ryan who was sat between her and Robin along with Roland. "I was thinking we should all go on a family vacation" David finished.

"That sounds wonderful mate" Killian agreed.

"Kid friendly of course" Snow interrupted.

With the vacation now being to topic of discussion Robin alomost forgot to present Regina with her gift. He had thought about so many things to give the women he loved but what to get a women who has everything. After much searching he new had the perfect gift.

"If I could have everyones attention.. I would like to give my beautiful wife and soulmate her christmas gift." Robin stood in front of Regina who was sitting with their youngest son on her lap now looking at him with those beautiful brown orbs he loved to stare at. "Milady I wanted to get you the perfect gift and I thought what more perfect then a gift that tells our story" He kneeled in front of her opening a black box containing a white diamond charm bracelet and hanging off were an apple an arrow the words hope and family and the roman numeral for 23. "I do hope you love it and I love you Regina Merry Christmas"

She threw her arms around his neck trapping the 1 year old in between the two and their lips mingled together, neither coming up until air was needed. "I love you too thief and it is beautiful.. thank you"

The couple had completely forgotten about everyone else in the room until they began clapping and 'awwing'. "So Regina how are you going to top that gift" Emma chimed in causing a burst of laughter.

"Well I never back down from a challenge" Regina smirked. She stood moving Ryan to balance him on her hip and walking to retrieve Robin's gift from under the tree then returning to her seat. Everyone watched waiting to see what the former evil queen had up her sleeve.

Robin unwrapped the wrapping paper to find a black box similar to the one he had just given her 'could it be a watch' he thought, he has never really been watch kind of man but he knows that Regina sometime complains about his tardiness. When he couldn't figure out what the box contained he gave up and opened it to find a stick. Not just any stick though a white stick with two pink lines in the center of and oval shape. His mouth fell open as he removed it from the box for everyone to see, he looked up to find Regina's eyes clouded with tears and he hugged her. She was pregnant with their second child together and he couldn't be happier. This time that clapping grew louder before everyone gathered around hugging them both.

"Congrats mate" Will said patting Robin's back.

"Indeed congrats is due mate" Killian joined followed by David.

When all sat back at the table Henry remained hugging his mother "congrats mom I can't wait to have another little brother or sister" Tear streamed along her cheeks "aww thank you my little prince" Her little boy was growing up and she didn't like it one bit.

"Mommy I want another brother" Roland yelled causing everyone to laugh.

"Well your majesty I think you topped Robin's gift to you" Emma said giggling. "I told you I would..after all I don't loose" she stated giving a satisfied grin. The family enjoy the rest of their Christmas chatting and laughing before everyone called it a night and headed home. Henry decided to go with Emma since he spent Christmas morning with Regina not to mention he had presents at her home waiting for him to come open them. Robin put both Roland and Ryan to bed and snuggled up to his wife.

"Hi little one your mommy and I can not wait to meet you" he placed a kiss on her still flat belly before placing a wet kiss on her lips. That night Robin showed Regina just how much he loved her and told her how happy she made him over and over again.

 _ **Authors Notes: So first i want to thank everyone who read followed and commented on my story. Second I really wanted the story to be a continious one shot if that makes sense so feel free to leave prompts in the comments and I would be happy to write chapters around them. Third I know christmas has past but I didnt want Regina's pregnancy to be revealed like everyone else with her having morning sickness and all that jazz so hope everyone likes it so far.**_

 _ **-che**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to everyone for reading reviewing and following my story. This update is a little late and i am sorry but work has been my main focus and I actually write the chapters the day they are posted. I like to get my thoughts out while there are in my head so i dont forget, im also sorry for any mistakes. As I said I wrote this chapter just before updating it and I had to get ready for work soon as I finished. I hope everyone enjoys it dont forget to review and follow thank you all .**_

 _ **P.S. to everyone asking how we knew feb 1st was Regina's birthday Lana acutually tweeted about it a few years ago try to google and it should come up if anyone wanted to see the tweet. Also it was Regina's Birthday Not Lana's lol.**_

 _ **-che**_

Perfect Mix Up

Today had been really stressful for Regina, between getting the children ready and town meetings she has a lot on her already full plate, and being 4 months pregnant did not make it any easier. Robin would beg her to take it easy but how could she in 5 months they will have a new baby and in 2 months they were going on a vacation with the uncharming and their pirate mascot. She had to get things done now or she will have to work twice as much in her third trimester, and she knows Robin sure as hell would not allow that.

"Hey Robin, hows Regina" Emma asked satting down the cup of coffee she had brought for him as she did every morning from Granny's.

Robin blew it before taking a sip. "She is well of course working but thats Regina.. the stubborn woman that she is". He chuckled smiling when the image of his soulmate flashed throuhg his mind, god he loved that woman more than he could express through words.

"You dont have to tell me... So what are your plans for tonight"

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously taking another sip of cup.

"For tonight for your anniversary.. Oh My God Robin please tell me you didnt forget" Emma started to laugh "Dude Regina is going to kill you"

"Fuck Fuck Fuck..." Robin cursed grabbing his coat and car keys "Emma I need the rest of the day off and I need you to keep the kids for tonight" he race to the door almost knocking down David.

"No Problem" Emma yelled.

"The hell is he in such a hurry for" David inquired.

"He forgot him and Regina's anniversary" she continued laughing David now joining in "Oh he is a dead man walking".

Robin was now on a mission he had gotten a baby sitter now he raced to the stores to get rose pedals champange candles music and chocolate. As he left the staion he phoned Granny and ask if she could prepared a meal and some nice dessert, well because Robin wasnt the best cook. Once he had everything it was time to head home.

He walked threw the front door heading for the kitchen to sat all of the bags on the counter, first things first he must pack Roland and Ryan and overnight bag for Emma's. Since Henry lived with both his moms he would already have clothing at Emma's which saved Robin from have to pack an extra bag. Once that task was complete next was decorating the house he place red and white rose petal from the front door to the dining table and from the table up the stair case the their bedroom and all over the bed. Robin placed two tall candles on the dining table along with they plates Regina only used for special occasions. After Robin put the meals and chocolate strawbeeries Granny had prepared into the fridge until he would return from picking up and dropping off their sons. Lastly Robin cleaned thier home because with a 1 and 4 year old-4 and a half as Roland says- toys tend to find their way into the living room and kitchen.

Regina had just finished her last meeting for today when see had recieved a text from Robin saying he would be picking up the boys, which she was grateful for because she could drive straight home and have at like 15 mins of peace before their children came burst through the front door. Regina loves her sons but having 3 boys and now a baby on the way she would seize any quiet time she could get becuase a short time for now it will be almost impossible.

Just than a knock sounded at the door "Come in". "Hey Snow, why are you here?" Regina can tell that it came out a lot ruder than meant but oh well.

"Well David and Emma are at the station and Neal and I wanted to see how you were doing" she stated balancing the toddler on her hip before handing him to Regina who was now reaching for the child.

"Hi Neal" Regina cooed "Neal please tell your mommy she is not a good liar and to just come out with it' Regina now looking at Snow. Snow has never been a good liar especially when it come to Regina, she knows her step daughter is not only here to see her but she wants something, and Regina has a gut feeling she isnt going to like it but listens anyway.

"Fine you caught me, I really really really want to throw you a ..."

"A what Snow" now Regina is curious.

"A Baby Shower, I know that we have been working on our relationship and I think its a fun idea plus I couldnt have one with Emma or Neal, and Zelena is dead so the town is safe for the time being.." Snow continued babbling until Regina cut her off.

"Fine Snow you can throw me a baby shower on one condition" Snow listened carefully " No planning at til me and Robin learn the sex of the baby please"

"DEAL!" the woman was now bouncing up and down like a child. What had Regina just agreed to she doesnt know but she does know this is a step in the right direction to the rebuilding of her and her step daughters relationship.

Finally home sweet home Regina thought walking and unlocking her front door. Stepping inside she hung her coat and sat her purse on the mail table, she had saldy returned home later then she would have preferred so much for peace and quiet but Robin should be tucking the boys in about now. Just then she realized no backpacks were by the door and the tv in the family room wasnt playing. But rose pedals cleared a path which she followed.

"Oh my god Robin" her vision begun to be blinded by her tears as she locked eyes with her husband who stood next to the table with red roses. "What is all of this I ... Its beautiful babe" her arms now linked around his neck and chaste kisses on his lips as he hand rubbed the sides of her swollen belly.

"I wanted tonight to be special because I love you and want to show you just how much " he chuckled sexually.

"Is that so , well show me then" pregnancy has been great to Regina her libido had turn onto overdrive and Robin certainly did not help by being so damn handsome.

"How about dinner first, after all we have to feed our little one" he rubbed circles around her growing belly "then I will make love to you and you can scream as loud as who want becuase the boys are with Emma for tonight." he winked and pulled out her chair like a gentleman.

"Im looking forward to it" she smirked. "Robin did you forget that im pregnant" she asked gesturing to the champagne bottle on the table then laughing.

"How about we both stick to water" he laughed.

As the night continued they talked and laughed before finally making their way to the bedroom. Robin had stripped his wife and himself of all thier clothing and he was now with his head between her thighs pushing he red lace panties to the side pleasuirng her with his tongue. Her moans made him flick suck and slurp her clit even harder til she was screaming his name and releasing in his mouth and he ate it all as if she was a succulent dessert.

He slowly made his way back to her lips planting a kiss and if Regina should say so herself damn _she_ does taste divine. But now it was her turn to display her skills and though this wasnt a contest Regina knew in the end she would win. So she bent to her knees after placing a pillow under them as Robin stood in front of their bed, and she wasted now time taking _him_ into her mouth. slow and steady back and forth and when he cursed her name she knew he was close. But she would make him wait to cum so she removed her mouth lazily stroking him with her hand then her lips went back around his erection. Everytime he would get close she would hault her movement that is until this time the fifth time and he gently pushed himself deeper into her mouth finally cumming "Fuck Fuck Fuck Regina" and she swallowed his seed.

While that may have been amazing he dezire to be in his beautiful wife and would not wait any longer to feel her walls tighting around his manhood. With that he gently laid her onto their bed on her back aligned himself with her entrance and slide in giving her no time to adjust he begin thrust. "Robin...mmm... faster Robin please" she moaned and screamed god he felt so good and what a relief to not have to 'keep in it' with the boys sleeping. "You are so beautiful Regina, look at me my love." she locked her brown eyes with his blue ones "I love you" she moaned before gripping his back harder god she was so close and so was he. "come for me as loud and hard as you want" he thursted harder faster and deeper into his wife her walls tigting and he kissed her throat as she screamed and moaned through her orgasm so he could fell the vibration that mad his cock throb. Robin continued thursting her down from her high and her last moane ddid it for him he was cumming inside the woman he loved and what better way to end their anniversary. "Happy Anniversary Milady" he rolled off top of her.

Regina chuckled before turning to Robin "Babe our anniversary is tomorrow" and she burst into laughing " is that what all of this was about Robin you thought that was today?"

"Regina its not funny, I thought I had forget and you would have killed me" he flopped back onto his pillow in disbelief how could he mix up the days. "I feel like and idiot"

"Robin your not an idiot, if it makes you feel better tonight was perfect honey" just then she felt it a brief kick from their baby. "Robin" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly "the baby is kicking"

"Oh my god my little princess is kicking" Robin was amazed.

"Or Prince honey.. How are you so sure its a girl"

"Im hoping it is and she is going to be just as beautiful and her mama" with that Regina smiled. "But my liitle princess needs to close her eyes because daddy isnt done with mommy just yet" and before she can protest Robin head slips back to her womanhood and two finger are in her with his thumb rubbing her clit. Their anniversary definately rode in smoothly."Ohh Robin ...yesss like that"

The next day for their actual anniversary they decided to spend it at the park with their boys. Roland and Ryan loved the swings and Henry well apparently likes Grace and god Regina was not ready for his to have a girlfriend but her little prince would have to grow up some day. Regina couldnt have asked for nothing more a loving husband three beautiful boys and a little one on the way how did she get so lucky. This is the best anniversary ever, and later that night Robin makes it all the more special when he has her moaning softly under him while he slowing but forcefully thrust into her building both thier climaxs as the boys sleep down the hall.

 _ **It was too many mistakes so I deleted this chapter and reposted it, it is much easier to read when everything makes sense.**_

 _ **-che**_


End file.
